warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Neoviglia
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46U2y-lO344 Rough interpretation of the opening strings of the Neoviglia] The Neoviglia '' is the name of a Slaaneshi aligned Black Crusade led by the infamous Noise Champion, Vritra the Howler. After the Vitatum Crusade, Vritra received a vision in the Garden of Slaanesh, upon eating one of the Daemonic fruits. He remembered the ''Maraviglia, ''Bequa Kynska's masterpiece that had led to the fall of his legion. In that piece of art, Vritra experienced the absolute height of pleasure. He aims to re-create it, and worse, Vritra will ensure that no one in the galaxy escapes the ultimate symphony of the Dark Prince. Preparing the Pieces In his vision in the garden of Slaanesh, Vritra saw the Daemonette that the soul of Bequa Kynska had become. He besieged it to come with him, so that he could recreate the ''Maraviglia once more, and show the glory of the Dark Prince to the cosmos. The Daemonette agreed, and came with him back to Realspace. In recent years, Vritra has begun gathering Noise Marines, cultists and champions of Slaanesh, for a new and great piece of performance art that would shake the galaxy and please the Dark Prince. What he proposed was insane, but with the essence of Bequa, embodied as the Daemonette the 'Maiden in Velvet', he intended to recreate the Maraviglia, but updated, incorporating discordant symphonies from all of the supplicants, in an ultimate symphonic tribute to Slaanesh. Vritra sent his warbands on three different missions. The Screaming Rapture and the Flawless Host, experienced Slaaneshi veterans, attacked the Webway, assaulting groups of Harlequins. Eventually, despite the interference from Cruel Glee, and his assembled Dark Eldar and Death Jesters, the Slaaneshi managed to kidnap a Solitaire, who they tortured and violated into breaking, before using her as a host for the Maiden in Velvet. She was to play the role of Slaanesh in the Neoviglia. The Angels of Ecstasy and Violators, being younger warbands and more familiar with the workings of the Imperium, were sent to find Astropaths and Navigators, to be the captive audience that would broadcast the Neoviglia to anyone with a psychic link in the galaxy. With their bounty, the Slaaneshi retreated to Incubo, the Wailing World, where they intend to recreate the Laeran temple that corrupted the original 28th Expedition of the Emperor's Children, using mortals and xenos alike to form the infrastructure of the Perfect Temple. In that writhing, wailing structure, the Slaaneshi intend to stage the Neoviglia and force the entire galaxy to watch. The Neoviglia The Neoviglia is a musical performance art piece and Chaos Ritual. It combines the original dread symphony of the Maraviglia, combined with many 'improvements' from Noise Marines, Daemonettes, deranged cultists, Hereteks and many others. Suffice to say, the Neoviglia is discordant, chaotic and turbulent, but like its predecessor, it is hauntingly beautiful nonetheless and incredibly dangerous to the sanity of any non-Slaaneshi perceiving it. Victims, within the first few moments of the musical piece, lapse into violent spasms and lose control of any inhibitions they may have had. As the Neoviglia is not perfected, it presumably does not have the intended effect....yet. ++MORE TO COME++ Factions Forces of Chaos Feel free to add your own! * [[Vritra the Howler|'Vritra the Howler']]' '''and his assembled Slaaneshi. Vritra has assembled numerous Slaaneshi warbands, including the Flawless Host, the Violators, the Angels of Ecstasy and the Serpent Kings, to participate in and defend the ''Neoviglia. Enemies Feel free to add your own! * [[Cruel Glee|'Cruel Glee']]' '''and his assembled Harlequins and Dark Eldar. The Eldar, separated by many cultural rifts and and disagreements, can at least ally against She Who Thirsts. Dark Eldar and Harlequins alike flock to the banner of Cruel Glee, to stop Vritra, his ancient enemy, before he can enact the will of the Dark Prince on the material world. * '''The Laer Remnant '''have come out of hiding in small enclaves, revealing their survival to the galaxy, in response to the Neoviglia. Dark Eldar and Harlequins were surprised when attacks on their Webway by the Slaaneshi were met with ferocious resistance from the serpentine xenos. Laer have taken a personal offense to the Vritra's plan, and will ally with anyone, even hated humans, who intend to kill their rival Slaaneshi. Quotes '''Add your own!' Category:Chaos Category:Slaanesh